Escena mayores 18 cap 5 Este maldito amor
by Carla NefiSwan
Summary: Con esto termina el capitulo 5 de "Este maldito amor" es para grandes, leer a consciencia.


Casi de forma automática una adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse de una y mil formas para tratar de zafarse, quería huir de ahí, y más aun cuando la luz envolvió la habitación y logró reconocer todas las cosas que había utilizado la reina para torturarlo, entre todo ni siquiera la cama era menos grave, mirarla de daba tanto asco como terror que mirar las esposas que colgaban en ella, una especie de columpio hecho de cuero que colgaba del techo, pinzas conectadas a una caja, que agradecía que no haya las usado con él todavía. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaban algunos instrumentos, pero los reconocía. En el suelo estaba el plug anal violeta (o al menos así fue como lo nombró Seliee) que usó con él, recordarlo lo llenaba de rabia. Ver de nuevo los látigos le aumentaba el ardor de las cicatrices en su espalda, pues se había negado a los juegos de la reina y se ganó un castigo.

-Espero que me cooperes hoy de lo contrario –hizo sonar una correa de cuero que tenia doblada entre sus manos –te castigaré igual que ayer, lo cual si no me equivoco no te gustó nada ¿verdad?.

A Jordan técnicamente no le importaba que lo amenazara, él no era un ser humano, era un licántropo, un hijo de la noche y no iba a lastimarlo tan fácilmente, pero no podía negar que sentía miedo de esa hada, sobre todo por Maia, estaba seguro que si estaba jugando con él de esa forma a Maia podría estar torturándola de otra.

-Quieres saber cómo está tu novia ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tus amigos creen que Jace te mató, seguramente no recuerdas nada, te mantuve inconsciente y te quité los signos vitales, el rubio iba a matarme así que hice aparecer tu cuerpo y efectivamente el nefilim te apuñaló –la reina se le acercó un poco más y le acarició el pecho , luego un poco más debajo de las costillas, justo donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz –pero soy un ser mágico –dijo esbozando una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Jordan –yo puedo lograr que la gente vea cosas que no están sucediendo y también puedo curar una herida en cuestión de segundos. Seguramente quieres saber con detalles como hice todo, pero hay cosas que no se deben contar.

Jordan se quedó quieto en cuanto ella lo tocaba, había decidido no mostrar que le afectaba, sería como un cuerpo inerte

-No finjas que no te gusta, bien que lo disfrutaste ayer –le dijo la reina sonriéndole –o al menos así fue hasta que te pusiste idiota y tuve que dañar este cuerpo tan bello que tienes, creo que incluso eres mejor que Jonathan.

Las cicatrices de la espalda le ardieron al recordar los latigazos que le dio la reina al intentar escapar. El evento de ayer lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, fue el momento en que fingió disfrutarlo para proteger su vida, hasta que hizo entrar a Meliorn y lo que sucedió luego prefería no recordarlo.

Seliee acercó sus labios hasta la piel de su cuello donde los rozó suavemente sintiendo como el cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus manos, sabía lo incomodo que ponía al lobo y lo mucho que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero se había obsesionado tanto con él que pensaba que dejarlo ir era perder una muy buena mercancía. Subió su mano hasta su pelo, cerró su puño y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás tirándole el cabello, deslizó su lengua desde el pecho siguiendo en una línea hasta su mentón, allí se detuvo y le bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a la misma altura.

-Ya sé que jamás respondes a mis besos –le dijo Seliee –pero no importa –pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Jordan y luego tiró de él con sus dientes sintiendo el aire que expulsaba el chico entre el pañuelo que le habían puesto en la boca –te quitaría esto –dijo ella apuntando su boca –si prometieras que me besarás, pero sé que no lo harás.

-Estoy perdido –pensó Jordan –este es mi fin, no puedo transformarme y no puedo escapar de la reina, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Seliee continuó saboreando el cuerpo de Jordan, le encantaba ese sabor entre salado y dulce de sus músculos duros y bien fibrosos, le encantaba sentir en la palma de sus manos cuando se le tensaban los nervios, si lo estaba torturándo no le importaba, al fin y al cabo era un hombre y podía negarse al principio, pero sabía que luego terminaría gustándole igual y si le estaba generando algún trauma tampoco le importaba, la raza masculina olvida fácil.

Se puso de rodillas frente a Jordan en cuanto sus labios llegaron a la cadera, tomó el trapo sucio que cubría su parte más intima, aquella que estaba dispuesta a llevar a su boca.

Pero eso lo haría luego, tomó la esponja que estaba dentro de un lavadero de plástico que tenía a su lado con agua, jabón y aceites aromatizantes, pasó la esponja por cada parte del cuerpo que pudo, menos en la espalda, aun no cicatrizaba bien y ya había tenido suficiente castigo por ayer, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y pasó la esponja suavemente varias veces, hasta que consiguió la erección que quería, levantó su vista hacia el rostro de Jordan y logró ver como cerraba sus ojos y hacia su cabeza hacia atrás resignado a ella, subió la esponja despacio por su pelvis, siguió por su abdomen, pecho y hombros. Se puso de pie ante él y llevó la esponja hasta su cabeza, limpiando la herida que le emanaba gotas de sangre, entonces Jordan la observaba fijamente.

-Ya sé que me odias –le dijo ella bajando despacio la esponja mientras mojaba su cara –pero no niegues que te gusta todo lo que te hago –tiró la esponja al lavadero y llevó mano hasta el miembro de Jordan –no te sientas mal por tu novia que ella estará bien, tu solo disfruta.

Seliee volvió a arrodillarse ante él. Decidida tomo el sexo de Jordan entre sus manos y lo puso dentro de su boca, comenzó despacio con el movimiento hacia afuera y adentro pasando su lengua por la punta, y cada vez que lo hacía observaba como Jordan gemía con su cabeza hacia atrás y se tensaba intentando resistirse, deslizó la piel hacia atrás fuertemente y comenzó a chupar más rápido, el chico se estremecía de vez en cuando y eso a ella la encendía aun más, pero debía calmarse, su objetivo del día no era usarlo ella.

-¿Hasta cuando me harás esperar? –era Meliorn que interrumpió a la reina entrando a la habitación sin avisar. Seliee soltó a jordan y se puso de pie.

-Digamos que te lo estaba dejando listo.

-¡Ja! Si claro ¿podemos empezar ya? Tengo otras cosas que hacer y otros cuerpos que follar.

-¿Y Kaelie? Ella también tenía que venir

-Viene por ahí atrás, pero empecemos nosotros de momento reina por favor, tengo cosas que hacer de verdad.

Jordan estaba harto, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo, repudiaba a la reina por la forma en que lo había tratado el día anterior, sin embargo lo que la reina acababa de hacer con él lo dejó encendido y con ganas de más aunque deseaba que fuera Maia la que estuviera provocándole todo eso. Lo que le estaba dando realmente miedo era la presciencia de Meliorn y más aún porque estaba instalando una cámara de video a un costado de donde lo tenían colgado, que por cierto ya podía sentir.

-Creo que ya está querido Meliorn, yo voy a ir regulando la música para que se escuche bien en el video.-

-Si como quieras, es tu película para mundanos, yo no sé desde cuándo que te gusta hacer trato con mundanos reina ni siquiera sé que es lo que ganas, pero en fin son tus tratos y tu ordenes, ¡yo acato!

-Toma –Seliee le pasó una venda –para que le tapes los ojos, no va a cooperar si los mira.

-Está bien –Meliorn se puso detrás de Jordan –quédate quieto lobo que no dolerá, tal vez en unos minutos sí.

El chico hada le vendó los ojos apretando la venda lo que más pudo.

-¡Listo reina!

-Cuando quieras querido.

Jordan comenzó a escuchar la melodía, la conocía porque alguna vez la escuchó en alguna película y a medida que la música sonaba sintió que por su cuerpo pasaban algo que sentía como plumas o pétalos de flores no lo sabía bien, pero eran muy suaves y como ya no estaba resistiéndose realmente lo excitaba, le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo pero lo excitaban, de pronto lo que sentía ya no eran ni plumas ni pétalos de flores, si no que eran dos manos delgadas que lo tocaban de arriba hacia abajo, luego desde las muñecas que tenia amarradas hasta que ambas manos se posaron en sus caderas, pero desde la parte de atrás, entonces se percató que quien lo tocaba estaba detrás de él y era Meliorn.

Meliorn presionó cada nalga morena de Jordan con cada una de sus manos, las separó un poco con su dedo pulgar y rápidamente lo penetró escuchando el grito de Jordan que se mezclaba con la música, se comenzó a mover rápido dentro de él para luego ir haciéndolo suave, entones Jordan ya no gritaba, se estremecía entre las cadenas que lo ataban, pero no gritaba. El chico hada llevo una de sus manos hacia adelante tomando su miembro mientras se movía detrás de él y su erección crecía, entonces supo que a Jordan ya no le dolía y comenzaba a disfrutar.

Seliee se mordía el labio al ver la escena por la pequeña pantalla de la filmadora, deseaba estar delante de Jordan y que esa erección estuviera dentro de ella, pero tenía que guardar la compostura, lo cual era difícil al ver a un chico hada tan guapo como Meliorn gimiendo detrás del chico lobo que también gemía con la boca tapada.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo Kaelie que venía entrando rápidamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con audacia se quitó los zapatos.

-Apúrate, te perdiste el preámbulo, tendrás que entrar en escena sin haberte mojado –le dijo la reina con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eso no es problema para mi reina, usted lo sabe.

-De acuerdo, quítate la ropa de una vez –le ordenó Seliee.

Y así lo hizo Kaelie. Rápidamente se acercó a Jordan que se movía con Meliorn o estaba siendo movido por él, se puso frente a Jordan y pasó una pierna por la cadera de él hasta posar el pie en la pierna de Meliorn quien tomaba la erección de Jordan y movía la punta sobre el sexo de Kaelie para mojarla un poco, luego ella se presionó un poco más a ellos y Meliorn empujó con fuerza dentro de Jordan haciéndolo moverse hacia adelante para penetrar a Kaelie. Jordan ya no tenía idea de nada, solo sabía que sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo con él le gustaba y sentía deseos enfermizos de poder tocar y saborear él también, pero estaba atado de manos y pies y no tenía más opción que gemir y dejar que la excitación lo invadiera. Kaelie por su lado, solo estaba actuando para la película que quería la reina, ya lo había hecho antes y no era nada nuevo para ella, pero disfrutaba de cada actuación tanto como si estuviera teniendo sexo de verdad. Meliorn agradecía todo lo que tuviera trasero y se pudiera penetrar y si era en un cuerpo como el de Jordan lo agradecía todavía más, por lo que era la película en que mejor lo había pasado mientras filmaban.

Kaelie se separó un poco entre gemidos de los dos chicos y se puso de espaldas a Jordan, Meliorn desde atrás tomo su cintura y la acercó a la erección de Jordan. En cuanto lo hizo embistió a Jordan y éste automáticamente penetró a Kaelie por detrás, la chica hada se presionaba sus senos y se mordía los labios mientas se movía delante de Jordan colaborando con el ritmo que imponía Meliorn porque era él quien hacía moverse a Jordan, los tres compartían el estado de excitación máxima, dos gemidos de hombre y uno de mujer mezclados en el aire con la música de fondo les elevaba los sentidos, Kaelie agarró una silla que tenía cerca para sostenerse del espaldar mientras presionaba hacia atrás cada vez que Jordan se movía hacía adelante y Meliorn alcanzaba sus muslos para darle sonoras nalgadas.

-Mujeeeer! –Gritó Meliorn apretando las caderas de Jordan –no se tu pero yo ya me voy…

Y el fuego los invadió a los tres, Meliorn comenzó a moverse más rápido de una forma decelerada al punto de enterrar las uñas en la piel de Jordan, su respiración se cortó y dando un grito de placer acabó dentro de Jordan mientras Kaelie gemía empezando a moverse más despacio al sentir un orgasmo que la llevó al climax y la agotó dejándola casi sin aliento. Y Jordan, el pobre Jordan por su parte solo le quedaba gemir, y gemir por un montón de sensaciones que no sabría explicar, el dolor que sintió cuando Meliorn acabó dentro él se transformó en placer cuando él también acabo dentro de Kaeliee y la mezcla de sensaciones era infinita y deliciosa, tanto que se sentía culpable de haberlo disfrutado.

La reina continuaba viendo la escena en la pantalla de filmación y en cuanto vio que Meliorn se abrazaba a la espalda dañada de Jordan, rendido y agotado y Kaelie por su parte se apoyaba en la silla sin fuerzas para nada más, fue cuando presionó el botón para detener la grabación.

-¡Bravo chicos! –dijo dando aplausos –este es un muy buen material.


End file.
